


Real (Sam/Dean; ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	Real (Sam/Dean; ficlet)

Real.

It was real…like the edge of panic and desperation in Dean’s voice, tearing through what he was seeing, hearing, feeling.

Real…like the million times Dean had touched him, tended his wounds, made everything better.

Real like the twisting in his gut every time they were out, on a hunt, and Dean plunged into danger, head down, reckless and ferocious, graceful and lethal…and his heart just couldn’t stop screaming his name, a lifelong mantra that never changed: Dean Dean Dean Dean.

Real, like the blood that was seeping from his wound: their blood, their lives, spent fighting monsters, living a dying for something bigger than them…and for each other.

Dean was real, Dean made _hi_ real…and the pain reminded him, suddenly, that it was nothing new…

_I’m your flesh and blood brother…_

 

His flesh, his blood, his soul, his heart, his sanity…the last thing he had seen before falling into a prison made of blood and endless pain, the only thing that had kept making sense, even down there, the only thing Lucifer hadn’t taken away from him…

Real: like a four letter word, like the moment in time he was living, lost in green eyes that spoke him of blood and pain, love and forever.

Real, like Dean and he.

Sam believed…Sam felt,

Sam could breathe again


End file.
